Get Off My Back
by x - painted.flames
Summary: Denzel; ---- In which Denzel flattens Cloud's hair, gets tackled by Yuffie, pulls Red XII's tail, and gets Vincent to hate him.


* * *

_I've been writing a lot of really pointless and plotless stuf lately, haven't I? Don't worry, that just means I'm working on bigger stuff. :D I just write these when I get stuck. They usually help to get my other stories flowing again._

_Also, uh, I kinda have been having a slight Denzel obsession as of late and wanted to write the crazy boy side of him. 'Cause, y'know, you can't be a boy of that age without doing some crazy stuff at some point. I know, because I live with one._

_So anyway, enjoy the plotless Denzel craziness! :D_

_P.S. Yes, I call Red XII Nanaki. Because Nanaki sounds better, and it's his real name anyway. So there. xP_

* * *

With Vincent, about the last thing you wanted to be– besides a doctor or a scientist– was a child. He obviously disliked young children– and some times older children too, as in Yuffie's case. Although he never openly stated such a thing, it was easy to see by the way he would frown whenever Marlene ran around the house and got underfoot, or would glare at Denzel with obvious dislike whenever the brunette boy tried to jump on top of him from the counter– unlike Cloud, who would merely push him off and say, "Denzel, _don't_," then proceed with whatever he was doing. Said blonde's hair usually got a little flatter after being jumped upon, but otherwise the rest of him was unruffled. Vincent, on the other hand, did not seem to enjoy being pounced upon at _all_. If he had been a cat, Denzel was sure that all his hackles would have been raised, his back arched, and his ears flat against his head. He wouldn't be hissing though; Vincent never verbally expressed his anger, though you could always see it in his eyes, and could almost feel it emanating from him. From these things Denzel drew the conclusion that Vincent liked neither children, nor being jumped upon.

Said things Denzel had also just recently found out, having just attempted the 'jumping-off-the-counter' feat on said gunman not more than five minutes ago. (Five minutes before that he had found out that bringing scissors within five feet of Vincent's hair causes Yuffie to shriek "NO!" and tackle to the ground the person holding said instrument; but that doesn't really have anything to do with his current situation). He had also found out that Cloud was very bad parenting material, for _his_ only response to the situation was, "Oh, Denzel, _don't_." He had then proceeded to continue doing . . . whatever he had been doing. Denzel wasn't sure _what _exactly; something to do with lots of papers and numbers.

Tifa, on the other hand, had more experience in dealing with children– much to Denzel's misfortune. _She_ had given him a good long lecture beginning with, "Counters are _not _for jumping off of," and ending with, "And for goodness sake, _try_ to leave Vincent alone!"(A lot more had come between that, but Denzel hadn't really paid attention to those parts). After that she had sent him outside, telling him that if he wanted to break his neck doing such things, he could do it there and leave Vincent alone.

So here he was, sitting on the porch and looking for something to do, a position he often found himself in.

As it so happened, something to do walked right up to him and lay down, in the form of the flame-colored Nanaki, better known as Red XIII. And, Nanaki, being a . . . creature(Denzel wasn't really sure _what _he was), was prone to long sleeps during daylight hours, which gave Denzel the perfect opportunity for entertainment.

Denzel waited until Nanaki had settled down comfortably, and seemed to be on the verge of sleep. Once he was sure that the creature would be asleep within a few moments, he reached over and tugged his tail hard, causing him to wake with a start.

Nanaki jerked his head up and blinked rapidly, rather shocked at being so rudely awakened, before slowly turning to stare at the wildly grinning brunette. "_What_ was that for, may I ask?" he asked with a slight growl overlaying his voice.

Denzel merely grinned at him, before standing up and strolling off, hands in his pockets as he whistled to the tune of "Get Off My Back".


End file.
